


有丝分裂

by Littleturtle06



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06
Summary: 黄色废料=
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	有丝分裂

01

01年的夏天，在确定好转会相关事宜后，因扎吉和维埃里一起去了弗拉门特岛度假。  
就在几个月前，两人互相确定了对方的心意，但是因为繁忙的赛事与地域的阻隔，他们还没有好好在一起独处过。

现在到了这个度假胜地，海风吹拂下一起并肩看着夕阳落下，维埃里握着因扎吉的手，心里充满了绮念。“pippo，”他轻轻地吻在对方的眉骨上，“有点冷了，我们回去吧？”  
因扎吉乖巧地起身跟着他。房子是早就订好的，在一处美丽而安静的海岸边，虽然不算太偏僻，但也远离了游客的喧嚣。  
快走到度假别墅的位置的时候，因扎吉看到在礁石边支起了一个帐篷，一个吉普赛打扮的女郎正端坐其中。在晚霞的余晖中，显得有几分神秘。  
“去看看好吗？”因扎吉好奇心起来了，拉着不太情愿的维埃里走了过去。  
“你们好。”  
两人刚走到帐篷前，就听到那女人用标准的意大利语与他们打招呼。“你们住在附近吗？这里是个好地方，适合冥想。”  
“抱歉，打扰您冥想了。”因扎吉很礼貌地回答，眼睛却忍不住看向帐篷里的东西，那里有花纹繁复的塔罗牌，水晶球，还有一些说不上名字的神秘小玩意。  
女人友善地笑了笑。  
“没关系。此刻天象正合适，你们有没有什么小愿望吗？在心里许愿说不定可以实现。”  
小愿望，那自然是……维埃里瞄了一眼因扎吉，对方看起来就像个孩子一样被这种神秘学的东西迷住了，陷入了沉思。  
“如果他早点跟我回去，我今晚的小愿望就能实现。”维埃里诚实地说。  
因扎吉脸红了，有点愠怒地瞪了他一眼，但还是马上就与女人道别了。

走进房子里，卧室都安着占据一整面的墙的落地窗，映着点点星光的海景让人惊叹不已。维埃里见这浪漫气氛营造得不错，就顺理成章地吻了因扎吉，把人往床上带。他这位恋人也是流连花丛的浪子了，可骨子里还是有些意大利人的老派保守，对于同性之间的性事，总是不如维埃里放的开。

还好这晚进行的很顺利。维埃里的吻煽情地从因扎吉的嘴唇滑到下巴，再从下颌一路磨蹭到锁骨。他没剃干净的胡茬把因扎吉扎得有点发痒。两个人的衣服不知什么时候都消失了，年轻健壮的身体交缠在一起，欲火渐渐淹没了一切。

02

第二天的清晨。

阳光从没拉窗帘的窗户里射进来，维埃里打了个哈欠，想抬起手来揉揉惺忪的睡眼。

他看见躺在自己臂弯里的因扎吉，愣住了。因扎吉正闭着眼睛睡得香甜，听到动静便动了动身子，往维埃里怀里蹭了蹭。  
“怎么了，波波？”  
“那个，pippo，昨晚我们是喝多了吗？我怎么跟你睡在一起……”  
“哈啊？”因扎吉皱起了眉，噌地爬了起来，仔细打量着维埃里。“你失忆了吗？”

见因扎吉好像生气了，维埃里有些不安。他偷偷瞄着因扎吉，没穿衣服，赤裸的身上散布着点点吻痕，加上这个质问……难道自己昨晚喝多了，终于忍不住把pippo办了吗？！  
看他的反应，似乎并不讨厌呢。一阵喜悦袭上维埃里的心头。  
“pippo，我会负责的。其实我想说，我很久以前就……”  
他刚酝酿好的表白还没说完，就被因扎吉打断了。  
“你很久以前就喜欢我，17岁那年就一见钟情，好了好了我都晓得。”因扎吉用双手捧住维埃里的脸，“波波你先告诉我，现在是那一年？”  
“1998年，怎么了？”  
一阵沉默。

“好吧。”因扎吉松开手，自己下床去穿衣服。“如果这不是你的什么新把戏的话，那就是你突然变回了三年前的自己。虽然我相信这世界上有神迹，可这也太难以置信了。难道说昨晚我们遇到的那个女巫真的实现了你的愿望？波波你为什么会想回到98年呢？是觉得那时候的状态更好么，还是……”  
他转过身来，扣着衬衫扣子的动作一滞，“你后悔了？”  
维埃里下意识地觉得有点不妙，可也不敢接话。  
“算了，说什么你也不懂。”他套上裤子，“我先去吃早餐了。”  
维埃里对着因扎吉离开的方向发了会呆。然后他突然听到了一声轻咳。

虽然只是一声咳嗽，但维埃里就是莫名地觉得很熟悉。卧室通向阳台的玻璃门动了，一个更加熟悉的身影出现在他的面前。  
“你，你是……”他简直目瞪口呆。  
“你好。”对方淡定地跟他打招呼。“我是克里斯蒂安•维埃里。别嚷嚷，我知道你也是。”

03

厨房里传来咖啡与烤吐司的香气，看来pippo是在弄早餐了。维埃里还在跟这个突然冒出来的家伙在卧室里大眼瞪小眼。他看上去和自己并不完全一样，似乎要年长不少，头发变长了，五官变得更加深刻，残留的青涩感已经完全褪去，看起来更加成熟，神情也很自如。  
“我跟你一样，大概都不是属于这个世界的。我醒的比你们更早，看到你，我，正一起把pippo搂在中间睡，而这个地方绝对不是我昨晚的所在。”他看看窗外，“不过去阳台上看看就大概知道了……这里是弗拉门特岛。”  
“所以你是？”  
“是2003年的维埃里，大概是五年后的你吧。”他若有所思地看着维埃里，“我刚刚听你们的对话，感觉和这事和这个世界的维埃里的愿望有关。我们好好帮他实现愿望的话，应该就能回去了。你有思路吗？”  
“没有，pippo说难道我后悔了是什么意思？我波波做事从不后悔。”说起因扎吉，维埃里心里又一阵酥麻。“对了，那个……既然你是5年以后的我，能不能告诉我，我跟pippo成了吗？”  
“成了。”未来的他嘴角上扬，一副“你说这个我就不困了的”来劲表情，“你不是都看到pippo身上的痕迹了吗？那肯定是某个维埃里干的。”

两人马上开始进行一些下流的交流，完全把什么穿越的事忘在了脑后。  
“可以先喊我克里斯蒂安。”年长的维埃里说，“你还没跟pippo表白过吧？其实他超级爱你的，只要你想，什么姿势都愿意呢。”  
“真的吗？不是你在吹牛吧……”  
“哦？我敢打赌你根本不了解pippo。”这时因扎吉的脚步声响起，克里斯蒂安便对维埃里眨了眨眼。  
“待会听我说的做，保准pippo的表现会令你大开眼界。”

因扎吉的身影很快出现在了卧室门口，一脸惊异地看着这个场景。在他和维埃里面面相觑的时候，一旁的克里斯蒂安突然跃起，像一阵风一样瞬间把因扎吉按在了墙壁上。  
“你干什么！”  
“pippo，”他埋在因扎吉的颈侧。“你好香啊。是特意用了我给你买的那款沐浴露吗？”  
“沐浴露不都是差不多味道吗？”因扎吉挣扎着，“你到底是谁啊？波波呢？”  
“我们都是波波呀。我是将来时，他是过去时。”  
克里斯蒂安稍微松了点力，把因扎吉转了过来。只见他在衣服外面套了件围裙，袖子也卷了起来。  
“来喊我们吃饭的？你给他也准备了一份吧，真体贴……”  
“厨房里都有现成的，我就是煎了个蛋而已。”因扎吉又皱起眉头，这是他不高兴的标志。“我警告你别乱动，老实待到波波回来。”  
“好好好，都听你的。”

04

餐厅里的气氛有点诡异。别墅的主人为他们准备了自助早餐，因扎吉帮维埃里弄了一份，于是克里斯蒂安也吵着要。  
“你是没长手吗？”  
“我想看你围着围裙为我服务的样子，就像我的老婆似的……”  
“谁是你老婆！”因扎吉白了他一眼，把盘子往桌子上一放，发出砰的一声，然后转身走进了厨房。  
“你看。”克里斯蒂安朝维埃里扬扬眉。  
果然，因扎吉端着一份早餐回来了，还给他倒了一杯咖啡。  
“谢谢pippo，”克里斯蒂安眉开眼笑，“都是我爱吃的呢，你真了解我。”  
被夸赞的因扎吉语气也温和了下来。“快吃吧。”

吃着吃着，三个人开始聊起天来。他们所表现出来的性格，经历，都和因扎吉认识的那个波波没有任何不同。稍微有点区别的就是，98年的维埃里还没有和因扎吉定情，于是他忍不住问了因扎吉很多有关的细节。  
“是波波先给我告白的，”因扎吉看着这个家伙，他的头发还短短的，带着点年轻人的孩子气，让他回想起当年的快乐时光，情不自禁地温柔起来。“他平时那么会骗女孩子，在我面前却结巴起来。”  
“因为你是我真正在意的人。”维埃里脸红了，嘟哝着。  
因扎吉对这种弟弟一样的角色一向没有抵抗力，手伸进他的短发里揉了揉。“我也是，波波。”  
话音刚落他就反应过来，眼前这个并不是他的“波波”。两个男人的目光都正盯着他，他的脸红了。  
“继续吃饭吧……唔！”  
克里斯蒂安把因扎吉一把抓进怀里，激烈地吻着他。因扎吉的眼睛瞪大了，不可思议地望着对方，双手推拒着克里斯蒂安的肩膀，然后马上被维埃里捉住反剪到背后。  
“放！……唔……”  
因扎吉被两个男人紧紧控制着。围裙的系带被解开了，松松垮垮地滑落到地上。衬衫被掀起，克里斯蒂安的大手伸了进去，像狮子见到猎物一样充满侵略感地抚弄着，不时揪弄着那两对乳尖。  
等到因扎吉几乎不能呼吸了，克里斯蒂安才放开他。维埃里还在背后恋恋不舍地吻着他的脖子。

因扎吉的拳头捏紧了。“你最好对你的行为有一个解释。”  
“解释？”克里斯蒂安好看着他，衣衫凌乱，气息不稳，漂亮的眼睛倔强地瞪着自己，让胯下的欲望又膨胀了几分。“反正你也把我们当成你的‘波波’了，跟自己的恋人接吻需要什么解释吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“没有？那让我们来证明一下好了。”维埃里凌厉地扫视了他几眼，站了起来。这一瞬间他的气势就好像足球场上那个战无不胜的霸道中锋。  
“pippo，把衣服脱掉。”  
“你说什么……”  
“脱掉衣服。现在，快点。”  
因扎吉的脸涨得通红，咬着下唇一脸气愤不可置信的表情。维埃里看着有点不忍，很想冲过去抱抱他。  
这时候令他瞠目结舌的一幕出现了。因扎吉面上仍是一副不情不愿的样子，细长的手指却缓缓抬起。放到衬衫领口，慢慢地解开了扣子。他每一个动作都被两个男人尽收眼底，精致的锁骨，胸肌，腹部，一点点展露出来。最后他咬了咬牙，一把把衬衫扯下来丢到了一边。

“很好。现在脱掉裤子。内裤也要。”  
脱掉衣服对因扎吉来说没什么，毕竟都是男人，互相看光也不是个事，更何况那个克里斯蒂安肯定都看过千百遍了，如果拒绝反而显得自己很忸怩。于是他索性把裤子和内裤一起脱了，尽力使自己表现得不太在乎。可是余光瞟到那个愣头愣脑盯着自己的维埃里的时候，他还是感到非常羞耻。

“谢谢配合，”克里斯蒂安捡起刚才掉在地上的围裙，给因扎吉系上，“‘波波’还没让你这样穿过吧？现在……我和他轮流上你，如果你对着我们其中之一喊‘波波’，那就证明你根本分不清……”  
“你想得倒美！”因扎吉一拳锤在了克里斯蒂安脸上。克里斯蒂安完全不生气，冲维埃里使了个眼色，对方马上心领神会，抱住因扎吉的腰把他扛了起来。  
克里斯蒂安吹了声口哨，帮维埃里压制住因扎吉乱踢的双腿，还拍了拍他的屁股，“现在我们去阳台。”

05

“你们疯了！”  
别墅的阳台非常宽大，靠玻璃栏杆的位置摆着有一张浅咖色的沙发床，此时正值清晨，阳光明亮，照耀着楼下的沙滩与海岸。因扎吉被扔进了沙发床，克里斯蒂安把他拉起来，压在栏杆上，摆成一个向外探出上半身，双腿跪在沙发床上的姿势。  
“外面风景这么好，不欣赏欣赏就浪费了。”  
“下面有人……”  
“所以我给你穿了点衣服呀。”他坏心地扯了扯系因扎吉腰上的系带。“如果你不听话的话，我就把这个解开……”  
“变态！”因扎吉咒骂着，却情不自禁地压低了音量。从背后看，他光裸的背部上只有一根细细的深色带子，显得更加色情了。克里斯蒂安沿着脊骨一路亲到了尾椎，弄得因扎吉一阵颤抖。

“背部是pippo的敏感带。”他对维埃里说，“你来试试吧？”  
难怪，每次在赛场上拥抱庆祝时被他的手指滑过这个部位的时候，因扎吉都会变得更加兴奋起来。维埃里突然觉得有点嫉妒未来的自己。  
他一边亲着因扎吉的背部，一边手探到对方身前，隔着粗糙的布料开始揉弄他的下身。克里斯蒂安则消失了一会，很快拿着一管润滑油过来，挤了一些在手指上，没入因扎吉的臀缝之中。  
“你，你们不会真的要在这里……”因扎吉的声音都变调了。这片海滩被私家别墅包围，游客数量本就很少，在这清晨更是只有零星的两三个人。可是他们若是走得近一些，抬起头来，就能清楚地看到一个衣不蔽体的男人面带红潮地被压在透明的玻璃栏杆上。  
“当然了，我们要上你，两个人都要。”  
克里斯蒂安熟门熟路地在因扎吉的后穴里搅动着，见维埃里投下好奇的目光，便邀请他一起。“抹点润滑油再伸进来，别太急躁，会把pippo弄疼的。”  
维埃里点点头。他没跟男人做过，这些知识还真不太知道。他学着克里斯蒂安的样子扒开因扎吉的双臀，尽量小心地把食指挤进去。在克里斯蒂安的引导下，维埃里找到了内壁上的小小凸起。轻轻地刮蹭一下，身体的主人马上条件反射般弹起身子，喉咙里溢出压抑的呻吟。

见弄得差不多了，克里斯蒂安便拔出了手指，换用自己的性器抵住那个微微张开的入口。  
这次他没有邀请维埃里，自顾自地捅了进去。  
“啊啊！”坚硬的龟头蛮横地顶开每一寸褶皱，第一次插入就狠狠地撞向因扎吉的前列腺所在地。快感霎那间让他失去了控制，终于尖叫出声。  
“如何？你的那个波波可从没对你使出全力呢。”  
“闭嘴。”因扎吉咬着牙说，但很快又被身后撞得呜呜出声。他捂住自己的嘴巴，害怕地看着沙滩上正往这边走过来的人，身体越发敏感，连体内那肉刃上突起的脉络都感受得一清二楚。胸口被压在栏杆上，娇嫩的乳头来回摩擦着，疼痛中竟掺杂着丝丝酥麻的快感。  
随着游客越走越近，因扎吉的肠壁也越绞越紧，小麦色的裸背上沁出一层薄汗。  
克里斯蒂安被吸得爽翻了，用手托住因扎吉的脸蛋，凑过去吻他。那张脸已经红得不像样，长长的睫毛颤动着，被生理性的泪水沾湿。  
好可爱啊，两年前的我可真是有福。他在心里感叹了一下，埋在对方体内的东西又涨大了一圈，更加卖力地抽插了起来。猩红色的粗大肉棒在因扎吉体内又快又狠地进出着，每次都整根拔出再完全捅进去，发出啪啪的撞击声，这场面看得身经百战的维埃里都面红耳赤。

突然，因扎吉的身体痉挛了起来，捂着自己嘴巴的手无力地垂下，喉咙里发出低沉的喘息。克里斯蒂安把手伸进围裙下摆之中摸了摸，那里一片泥泞，乳白色的液体顺着大腿滑下——因扎吉竟然这就射了。  
克里斯蒂安把没了力气的因扎吉捞回来，让他跪趴在沙发床上，自己骑了上去，用更加激烈的节奏顶弄着。一旁的维埃里也忍不了了，抓起因扎吉修长的手指吻了吻，然后放到自己的阴茎上撸动着。

射精后的身体异常敏感，在持续的刻意肏弄下又重新勃起了。因扎吉的身体并不像维埃里那样天赋异禀，还处在不应期被强制勃起的滋味并不好受。他小声求饶着，泪水，汗水和唾液把沙发的布面打湿了。  
“我，我不行了。你们快点……”  
克里斯蒂安没有回答，他就像一头雄狮趴伏在自己的猎物上，发出快乐的低吼，握着因扎吉的腰肢尽情冲刺着。大概又抽插了几十下后，才猛地往里一顶，浓稠的精液被尽数送入因扎吉的体内。他喘息着将阴茎抽出，豆大的汗珠从额头上掉落下来，砸到因扎吉的裸背上，配合臀缝里流出的丝丝白浊，简直色情极了。  
“pippo，”维埃里难为情地凑到他耳边。“我还没射。”  
“不行，我累了……”

“可你还硬着呢。”克里斯蒂安一把把他翻了过来，朝着维埃里的方向掀起了围裙的一个角，“波波，你看？”  
因扎吉抬起脚冲着克里斯蒂安的脸踢去，可惜没什么力道，被维埃里反应极快地一把抓住。  
“pippo，你看你我都还硬着，不如我们一起。”  
维埃里不好意思地挠挠头，把因扎吉的腿架在肩膀上，俯下身子与他接吻。他先是轻啄因扎吉上嘴唇的伤口，伸出舌头舔了舔，再小心地往口腔里探寻。  
因扎吉怀疑自己疯了，竟然觉得这家伙有点纯情。他松开牙关，任维埃里的舌头长驱直入。两个人就像亲密的恋人一样唇齿交缠，交换着唾液。一吻终了，维埃里撩开围裙的下摆，用色情的手法缓慢地撸动着柱身，揉捏饱胀的双球。  
见下体完全暴露在空气里，因扎吉又慌了。“别在这里……”  
“放心，这个角度没人看得到的。”克里斯蒂安在旁边坐了下来，宽阔的身形正好挡住了因扎吉的身体。  
“不……唔……”他还想反驳，嘴巴就又被堵住了。初尝滋味的维埃里再难以抑制长久以来对好友的遐思与情欲，整个人紧紧贴了上去，吻了又吻。一团沉甸甸的火热硬物，挤在因扎吉的大腿间磨蹭着。  
“pippo，让我进去好不好？”维埃里抬起头来，短短的头毛擦过因扎吉的脸，就好像羽毛拨动他的心脏，弄得人痒痒的。他身上那股波波的气息……倒也不讨厌。  
维埃里又恳切地问了几次。身体在摩擦与抚弄下变得越来越热，因扎吉迷迷糊糊地点了点头。  
“唔……嗯！”  
很快他就后悔了。维埃里就像个毛头小子一样急忙忙地顶了进来，动作生涩笨拙，即使有之前的精液润滑，因扎吉还是被疼得闷哼出声。

“慢点，”克里斯蒂安看不过去了，“你不能只顾自己爽，还记得pippo的敏感点在哪吗？”  
被“pippo正紧紧含着我”这个认知弄得激动万分的维埃里这才回过神来。他轻轻说声抱歉，退了出去，然后以极慢的速度再度插入，在内壁上一寸寸地研磨，力图找到那个小小的凸起。  
“可以了，”因扎吉哭笑不得，“你还是快点吧。”  
被两个略微年长的人指教做爱，让维埃里感到有点没面子。还好在性爱方面他一向天赋异禀，抽插了十几下后便找到了那个敏感点，对准它顶弄碾压起来。  
“还舒服吗？”他真诚地问身下的人。  
一缕黑发遮挡了因扎吉微微上翻的眼睛，他的胸部起伏着，看起来已经沉迷于情欲之中。

“不要问这种问题，波波……”  
维埃里一愣。可是因扎吉却好像毫无所觉，双臂缠上他脖子，用水润的眸子望向他。维埃里的嗓子一阵有些发干，不管不顾地冲撞起来。因扎吉在他耳边不知所是快乐还是痛苦地喘息着，更加令维埃里疯狂。  
因扎吉的性器抵在维埃里的小腹上，在来回的摩擦中快感也渐渐汇集。终于，他轻呼一声，再次射了出来。  
柔软温暖的内壁瞬间绞紧。维埃里没撑住，滚烫的精液喷薄而出，全都灌进了甬道深处。

06

维埃里抱着因扎吉躺在沙发床上，享受着高潮后的余韵。海风吹拂带来丝丝凉意，因扎吉疲倦地闭上眼睛，调整了一下维埃里胳膊的位置，眼看着就要睡着了。  
“pippo，”克里斯蒂安拍拍他的脸蛋，“醒醒，这才哪到哪呢。”  
因扎吉不悦地皱眉，“我累了，你们俩自己撸去。”  
“刚才想要的时候就喊波波，现在舒服完了就让人滚？”  
“我什么时候喊了波波？”因扎吉把脸往旁边一扭，一副随你无理取闹的样子。  
“我也听见了。”维埃里举手发言。  
“我说没有，就是没有。”他那股倔劲又上来了。  
“你心里早就把我们当成他了，却还故作矜持。”克里斯蒂安又把手伸进因扎吉的围裙之下，在他的腰侧和乳头上流连。“难道是想激我们做得更过分点？”

那块可怜的布料已经变得皱巴巴的，上面印制的兔子图案都被精液糊做一团了。克里斯蒂安对因扎吉的身体太过熟悉，很快令他又发出了粗重的喘息。趁此机会，他一把解开了围裙系带在因扎吉后背打的活结，把它整个扯了下去，再用它绑住了因扎吉的双手。  
“放开！唔……”  
“嘘，有人走过来了。”一只大手紧紧地捂住因扎吉的嘴巴，他眼前一阵天旋地转，被克里斯蒂安打横抱进了卧室。因扎吉激烈地反抗着，维埃里也过来帮忙，两人将之前脱掉的衣服撕成条状，把他的双手绑在床头，再用一片蒙住他的眼睛。  
“让我们看看这次你会不会再叫波波。这回我可要拍下来，免得你赖账。”  
“我不……”  
因扎吉刚想张口，克里斯蒂安便把揉成团的内裤塞进了他嘴里。看着一贯骄傲要强的好友被如此对待，再加上刚才一番身体摩擦，血气方刚的维埃里已经又硬了起来。正好克里斯蒂安起身去拿床头柜的单反相机，他便趁机压在了因扎吉身上。  
“pippo……”维埃里分开因扎吉极力想合拢的双腿，又顶了进去。由于眼睛被蒙住，因扎吉看不见男人的动作，只能微弱地挣扎着，嘴里发出痛苦的呜呜声，双手胡乱撞击着床头板，发出砰砰的声音。  
他的反应似乎更激起了对方的施虐欲，维埃里的动作变得疯狂起来，扯着因扎吉的头发在他的皮肤上留下紫红色的咬痕，下身更是不再温柔，凶猛的贯穿让整个床都摇晃起来。

看上去简直是在强暴一样。  
克里斯蒂安赶紧对着因扎吉咔咔拍了许多特写。即使被蒙住眼睛，也能看出那张清秀的脸蛋上此刻全是屈辱，精心打理过的黑发此刻正散乱地披在他的脸上，额发被汗水黏湿，扭动着脖子费力地想吐掉嘴里的东西，唾液把嘴里塞着的内裤都打湿了，看起来非常可怜。  
不过，要是把视线往下移移，就会发现他的身体没有他的表情那样抗拒。克里斯蒂安狠狠地捏了捏那对涨得满满的卵球。“就这么喜欢被粗暴对待吗？”  
“唔唔！”  
因扎吉的腰都弹了起来，也不知道是疼的还是爽的。  
克里斯蒂安又握住他挺立的柱身，手指越收越紧。

“怎么样？”  
“啊，”维埃里忍不住喊了出口，“pippo下面的小嘴咬的我好紧。”  
“那就来点更粗暴的吧。”克里斯蒂安的眸子变暗了，嘴角止不住地上扬。“我得感谢‘波波’，让我有实现这个性幻想的机会……”  
他把相机调成摄影模式，然后用胳膊肘碰了碰维埃里。对方很快明白了他要做什么，虽然不太情愿被打断，但一想到接下来要发生的事，阴茎上的青筋都兴奋地跳了跳。

身下遭受的猛攻突然停止，令失去视觉的因扎吉非常不安。他赤裸的胸膛在空气中上下起伏着，本能地感到自己正被炽热的视线强奸着。他害怕地动了动，后穴不自觉绞得更紧。  
“果然pippo也很兴奋。”维埃里被夹得爽极了，强忍着继续抽插的愿望退了出去。克里斯蒂安解开了连接因扎吉的手和床头柱上的结，但让他的双手仍旧被捆住。  
克里斯蒂安坐了下来，早就坚硬如铁的阴茎直直地立着。他冲维埃里扬扬下巴，对方便把因扎吉抱起来，让他以一个背朝着克里斯蒂安，小穴对准那条阴茎的状态被缓缓放下。  
重力加成下克里斯蒂安的肉棒捅进了前所未有的深度里。因扎吉体内的敏感点被重重碾过，一阵夹杂着疼痛的快感像电流一般窜上头皮。  
还没等他回过神来，大腿又被从上方掰开了。男人的手劲很大，不顾他的反抗，硬生生地把两条腿分开到一字马的程度。  
因扎吉这才意识到对方想干什么，不停地摇着头，身体因为害怕而抖得像筛子一般。  
克里斯蒂安从背后死死地抱住他。维埃里把手指挤进那个已经被克里斯蒂安的阴茎撑得满满的肉洞里，勉强拉出一条缝隙。  
“我要进来了。”他亲了亲因扎吉立起来的可爱乳尖，然后对着那点空间硬是挤了进去。  
“唔！”  
因扎吉疼得冷汗直流，柔嫩的小穴承受两个尺寸惊人的阳具实在是勉强，穴口边缘被撑到了极致，被进入的一瞬间他只觉得自己正在被生生劈成两半。

“pippo，我想听听你的声音。”维埃里一只手扯掉了他嘴里的布团。  
“疼……”  
他无力地张张嘴，却只能吐出这一个字。  
“放松，pippo，放松……”  
“不要了，快出去，我好难受，求求你们了……”  
维埃里落下心疼的亲吻。克里斯蒂安见状，把因扎吉和维埃里都向前一推，宽大的手掌高高扬起，然后猛地落下，在因扎吉的屁股上落出一个红色的掌印。

“啊—！”  
“这个他也没对你做过吧。”克里斯蒂安左右开弓，“啪啪啪”地连打十几下。“他还不知道你喜欢。”  
因扎吉显然没想到会遭此对待，紧紧地趴在维埃里的怀里，他不想承认，可是一股羞耻的快感正悄悄在体内滋生。  
两人的肉棒也没闲着，见因扎吉稍微放松了一点，便争相顶弄起来。两根阴茎在狭窄的小穴里摩擦的滋味实在是太过美妙，维埃里已经像个毛头小子一样急躁地抽插，克里斯蒂安则忍不住再度感谢波波许下的美好愿望。

在前列腺与阴茎被两人轮流抚弄的刺激下，因扎吉眼看着又要到达高潮。在他攀上快感巅峰的前一秒，马眼被人伸手堵住了。  
“求你，让我射……”  
“你先回答，我是谁？”  
“是……是波波。”  
“聪明的孩子。那现在这个是哪个波波？”  
埋在他体内的两根阴茎停下了动作，其中一根抽出了一点，再往前插了插，正好肏到了前列腺处。  
“别，别顶……”因扎吉哭喊着。这两根阴茎的大小粗细长度甚至热度都完全一模一样，在眼睛被蒙住的情况下，他只能根据两人性格的微妙不同来判断。可再不同他们也都是波波，更何况他们俩还配合默契。  
要是回答错误，那他们是断然不会放过他的。他努力想压制急切渴求喷涌而出的欲望，那人却好像等得久了，开始玩弄他的阴茎，让他根本无法集中注意力。

“是，是将来的波波……”他硬着头皮说。  
“答错了。”维埃里亲吻着他的嘴唇，“看来我已经消除这两年的差距了。”  
回答错误，自然也就不被允许射。他们甚至用碎布绑住因扎吉的根部，然后在他的哭喊祈求中继续肏干。

两人在因扎吉体内肆虐了许久。他们不时提问，因扎吉有时答对，有时答错，惩罚是不让射，奖励则是被射一肚子。等这场漫长的性爱快要结束的时候，已经从清晨来到了中午。维埃里扯掉因扎吉的蒙眼布，看到一双饱含着委屈，怨怼，与情欲的眼睛。

“你们…真是太变态了。”他看到了一旁自动摄影的相机。  
“那个可是我们送给‘波波’的礼物呢。要是他回来了，可以观看学习一下。”  
“这方面他比你们好太多了，从来不会勉强我。”  
“是吗？”克里斯蒂安笑了笑，也过来亲因扎吉。

等两人射完退出来，因扎吉已经是一肚子的精液，累的不想动弹了。他们稍稍清理了一下，从冰箱拿了些三明治，用嘴给他喂下，又喂他喝了些水。

“可以了。”因扎吉挡掉不停递过来的杯子，“干嘛老让我喝水？我都想尿尿了。”  
这话一出，两个波波的表情都微妙起来。  
“难道你们想……”  
“想把你做到失禁。”克里斯蒂安还是更无耻一些，如实回答道。  
因扎吉把杯子里的水泼到了他脸上。克里斯蒂安连眼睛都没眨一下，就抓着任性恋人那纤细的手腕往床上拉。  
“我讨厌你们！我只要我的波波……”  
“你跟他的假期不是还长？老实告诉你吧，距离他回来还有一个星期，别问我为什么知道，我可是未来的他。”  
“来试试嘛，pippo。”  
“你跟他学坏了！”

结果还是被得逞了。  
接下来的几天可以用荒淫无度来形容，这三个人根本没能出门，靠叫外卖过活。  
两个波波可谓是创意十足，花样繁多，一向自律到苛刻的地步的因扎吉，也完全沉沦于肉欲之中。 

最后一天，等到终于消停的时候已是深夜。因扎吉蜷缩在两个男人中间，他被仔细地清理过，房间也大致打扫了一下，疲倦的三人一起沉沉地进入梦乡。

07

阳光从没拉窗帘的窗户里射进来，维埃里睁开眼睛，整个房间光明灿烂，pippo正枕着他的臂弯睡得香甜。一种重获新生的快乐感受在四肢百骸里流动着。

他小心地抽出手臂，轻手轻脚地下了床。他放在桌子上的手机只剩一点电了，上面显示距离他上次陷入沉睡已经过去了七天。

然后他意识到有些事不太对劲。尽管 表面还算整洁，房间里却弥漫着一股淡淡的味道。他打开行李箱，里面很多的衣服都不翼而飞，装润滑油的小盒子里已经是空空如也，而垃圾桶里有一些可疑的碎片。

维埃里心下悚然，又回到床上，悄悄把pippo身上的被子揭开。

“怎么了……”因扎吉迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛，双手试图留住被子。“等等，”他的眼睛突然睁大了，“你是……”

“欢迎回来。”他扑进了维埃里的怀里。  
维埃里的手却尴尬地停留在空中，抱也不是，不饱也不是。他分明看见滑落的被子下，因扎吉的身体上遍布着青紫的指印与密密麻麻的吻痕。

“你去哪了？”因扎吉懒懒地靠着他宽阔的胸膛。  
“我好像进入了一片无边的黑暗中……偶尔有一些意识，却没法动弹，感觉很怪异。你呢，pippo？”

“我……我自己在屋里呆了一周。”  
见因扎吉仍在欺骗自己，一股熊熊燃烧的怒火从维埃里胸膛里升起。他一把扯开了被子，把因扎吉按在了床上，手指粗暴地滑过他胸口的咬痕。  
“你说谎！我不在的时候，你在这屋里跟谁做了什么？！”  
“是，是你……”  
因扎吉的嗓音有些颤抖，见维埃里根本不相信自己，一脸你忽悠我呢的表情，急得眼圈都红了。  
“我有证据。”  
“什么证据？”  
“在相机里，你自己去看吧。”  
他别过头不去看维埃里，低声说。  
纵使是满腹狐疑，维埃里还是拿来了相机。他把它打开，放在两人面前，扳过因扎吉的脸让他一起看。

尺度极大的香艳的画面配上淫秽下流的对话，喘息呻吟与肉体撞击声，即使是非常业余的拍摄手法，也让维埃里看得面红耳赤，下体梆硬。如因扎吉所说，在他留下痕迹的怎么看都是维埃里本人，只不过一个留着他前两年的发型，一个看起来更加强壮成熟。

“这么说来，三年前我做过一个梦，我一直以为那是个春梦……”  
他不好意思地看向因扎吉，而因扎吉正垂着眼睛，不愿意再次面对淫荡的自己。  
“原来你……还可以做到那样……平时我是不是没好好满足你？”  
“没有！”因扎吉咬着嘴唇，皱着眉头推开凑近的维埃里，一副冰清玉洁的样子，要不是刚看了录像里他的种种媚态，维埃里还真的要信了。

“行了别装了。我看你被那两个我那样对待，却比平时跟我温柔做爱的时候热情得多。说老实话，碰上那个女吉卜赛人那晚上，你是不是也许了愿望？希望被波波更加用力地拥抱，满足你饥渴的身体什么的……”  
“我没有！”  
“哈哈，让我们来实践试试吧。”他细细舔过因扎吉的耳廓，引得这人一阵颤抖。“说实话，我还有些嫉妒他们呢！真奇怪，明明都是我……”

看来这个假期是彻底出不了门了。因扎吉望着天花板，无奈地想。


End file.
